mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Commission (Erichsburg)
Not to be confused with the American Mafia's governing body, called the Commission. The Commission is the governing body of the organized crime groups in Erichsburg, formed in 2016. There are a total of four crime families and three gangs with seats on the commission. The last known meeting held with all the bosses was in May of 2030; near the end of Prohibition History Pre-Commission Main articles: ISIS Raids and the Dominico hit Before the Commission was formed, the gangs in Erichsburg were all struggling gangs fighting turf wars, orchestrated by Sicilian mafioso Giuseppe Dominico from Marsala, Sicily. In 2014, 16 year old mobster Bugsy Erikson and several other associates raided the ISIS Nevada headquarters in the Mojave Desert outside Las Vegas as a favor for the Mafia. They gained millions from the raid. Later, in May of 2015, (in order to free the control of the gangs in Erichsburg) Erikson, his friends Antoine Reeder, Douglas Wood, and James Siegel murdered Dominico in his office building, with Erikson, Reeder and Siegel stabbing him several times with Woods shooting him in the head. The Commission's formation Main article: Geneva Conference After doing several more important jobs for the Mafia, the Jewish and Italian mobs brought Erikson into the Mafia as a made man and allowed him to form his own family after Siegel's wedding in 2016 in Geneva, Switzerland. On November 23, Erikson called the heads of all the gangs and established the Commission with ten bosses with seats on the Commission, with him as the "chairman" of the Commission. The Commission would hold annual votes as to who would be the chairman; in which Erikson was voted chairman for five years (until his death). The Commission agreed to hold meetings every five years or when they needed to discuss family problems. The power of the Commission The Commission held the power of approving a new boss before he could take over officially. The Commission also decided that the names of all new proposed members must be approved by the other families. After the new proposed member is approved by the other families, he could become a made man. The Commission allowed non-Erichsburg/Commission members (like Lucky Luciano, Bugsy Siegel, and Mike Sullivan) to work alongside them and participate in meetings. The Commission used Siegel and Meyer Lansky's Murder, Incorporated to dispose of any rivals to there authority. Erikson-Richardson War During he Erikson-Richardson War, the Commission voted to eliminate the Richardson gang after the murder of a few Bombers members in 2018. Later, the Commission agreed to accept peace with the Richardson gang. Prohibition During Prohibition, there were multiple disputes over territory and bootlegging. In order to avoid wars the Commission settled the disputes. The only case in which this did not work was with the Sullivan gang, a teenage street and wannabe bootlegging gang, constantly raided stills, casinos, shops, warehouses and convoys. This ended when the gang leader was put in prison for murder and killed. Erikson-Csokas War During the Erikson-Csokas War, the Commission voted to entirely support the Erikson family and fight against the Csokas faction with all of their men to avoid coming under Vladimir Reznovs rule if he ever did succeed. On January 4, 2022, during a annual Commission meeting, the Csokas faction blew up the conference room before any of the leaders could enter the room due to the bomb exploding prematurely; killing a waiter, waitress and several gangsters. The perpetrators were later caught, tortured and turned into spies for the Erikson family on the Csokas faction. The Commission today Today, the commission is still as powerful as it was today, but holds annual meetings to discuss disputes and bringing in multiple people into families. Historical leadership Chairman of the Commission There was no "ruler" of the Commission, but there was a nominated Chairman or Head of the National Commission. * 2016-2021 — Donald "Bugsy" Erikson — Murdered in 2021. * 2021-2023 — Andrew "The Minister" Johnson — Stepped down as chairman during the third Johnson family war. * 2023-2028 — Antonio Sierriano — Lost the twelfth annual vote for the title of chairman. * 2028-Present - Markus Jackson Families with Commission seats * Erikson crime family * Ferrigno crime family * crime family Gangs with seats * Jewish gang * The Bombers * McHall gang * Sierriano gang Families represented by the Erikson crime family * Siegel crime family * Luciano crime family * Chicago Outfit Category:The Commission